harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wedding of Pietro Maximoff and Fleur Delacour (Scopatore)
The Wedding of Pietro Maximoff and Fleur Delacour took place on 17 July, 1998 in Corfu, Greece. The groom, Pietro Alessio Maximoff, is the eldest son of the late Donatello De Santa and his wife Carmela and the winner of the first Triwizard Tournament in over two centuries. The bride, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, is the eldest child of former French Minister for Magic Alain Delacour and his Veela wife, Apolline. The wedding was quite large, attended by over a hundred guests, and was broadcasted throughout the European Wizarding World, with hundreds of witches and wizards tuning in to watch the ceremony. As guests of several linguistic backgrounds attended the wedding, French was adopted as the ceremony's lingua franca, being that most of the guests were well-versed in the language. However, speeches from Pietro's family were in their native language of Italian. The groomsman consisted of Viktor Krum, Clemente Alborosie, Mateo Maximoff, Petros Galifinakis and Rico De Santa, with Pietro's brother Marco serving as the best man, while the Bridesmaids consisted of Mariette LeBlanc, Rawya Zaghloul, Wanda and Marya Maximoff and Gabrielle Delacour, with Aimee Lévesque as the Maid of Honour. History Prelude Engagement Pietro Maximoff and Fleur Delacour began dating in the summer of 1995, immediately after the Triwizard Tournament. The two had previously got to know each other during the Tournament as they were competitors for the Triwizard Cup. Pietro had spent the summer in France with Fleur and her family, and the couple were engaged after just two months of courtship. An engagement party was hosted at Delacour Manor on 19 September, 1995. Both the Maximoff and Delacour families got along well with each other, with them spending the summer of 1997 at Pietro's godfather's mansion in Greece. With exception of Fleur's grandmother, everybody got along with each other and the wedding was finally booked for July of 1998. Wedding preparations As the couple opted for a long engagement until the end of Pietro's University education at New Alexandria, the families had the better part of three years to plan the wedding. Although the Delacour family had insisted that they hire a wedding planner, Fleur vetoed the idea, instead insisting that she and her bridesmaids plan the wedding themselves. The bridesmaids consisted of Fleur's close friend Mariette LeBlanc, Pietro's best friend Rawya Zaghloul, Pietro's twin half-sisters Wanda and Marya Maximoff, and Fleur's little sister Gabrielle. Fleur chose her cousin and best friend Aimee Lévesque as the Maid of Honour. On the guys' side, Pietro's little brother Marco was chosen as the Best Man while Pietro's stepbrother; Mateo, Pietro's uncle; Rico, Pietro's oldest friend; Clemente, Pietro and Fleur's close friend; Viktor and Pietro's godfather; Petros were chosen as groomsmen. The two families were torn on deciding where the wedding would take place. The Delacours naturally wanted their daughter to be married in France at their manor, as was tradition for generations of the Delacour family. The Maximoffs, however, insisted that Pietro's home country of South Italy should host the wedding, preferably in his hometown where Pietro's father married his mother. This sparked furious debates between the two families until Pietro and Fleur compromised and decided to have the wedding in Greece; neutral ground as far as the debate was concerned. Notable attendees Wedding party Guests Groom's Guests: * Antoine Maximoff - Step-father of the groom * Carmela Maximoff - Mother of the groom * Marco Maximoff - Brother of the groom; best man * Mateo Maximoff - Step-brother of the groom; groomsman * Wanda Maximoff - Half-sister of the groom; bridesmaid * Marya Maximoff - Half-sister of the groom; bridesmaid * Rico De Santa - Uncle of the groom; groomsman * Clara De Santa - Aunt of the groom * Rawya Zaghloul - Best friend of the groom; bridesmaid * Clemente Alborosie - Oldest friend of the groom; groomsman * Maria Alborosie - Close friend of the groom * Petros Galifinakis - Godfather of the groom; groomsman * Viktor Krum - Friend of the groom; groomsman * Athena Krum - Friend of the groom * Anastas Zabat - Friend and former Headmaster of the groom * Cosmas - Friend and house-elf of the groom Bride's Guests: * Alain Delacour - Father of the bride * Apolline Delacour - Mother of the bride * Gabrielle Delacour - Sister of the bride; bridesmaid * Paul Lévesque - Uncle of the bride * Yolande Lévesque - Aunt of the bride * Aimee Lévesque - Best friend of the bride; maid of honour * Sidonie Lévesque - Cousin of the bride * Mayssa Lévesque - Cousin of the bride * Mariette LeBlanc - Close friend of the bride; bridesmaid * Bernadette Galifinakis - Aunt and godmother of the bride Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Events